comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-08-29 - There's Your Problem
"It's Saturday Night!" The tv is on at Kara's apartment, and Leah is lounging. Half-asleep, she's watching something and the only noise is the stupid cable box as she sips her chamomile tea in her underpants. Kara's supposed to be out, something about a volcano. Those always seem to take a long time, but she has the most interesting stories when she gets back. Leah smiles in anticipation, though she's drowsing a bit. Outside, a car drives past. A report is sent in: the Kryptonian is not there. And a van pulls up, disgorging a couple of perfectly normal-looking people who happen to be wearing earsets. They approach the apartment, perfectly normally, save for the constant drone of information they're receiving from their earpieces. And the injection guns they have in their pockets. Which would probably go unnoticed, except that the volcano seems to be under control. Captain Atom was on scene already and he had assured Kara that she could go if she wanted to. So she's on her way home, as the two come up to the door and enter, then start upstairs. They're actually entering the apartment when she comes into hearing range. Which, for her...still pretty far out. It's almost like Leah has two apartment. The one Kara gave to her, and the one that Leah pretty much lives in as Kara's roommate. Normally getting a volcano under control took more than a few minutes for Kara. There was diverting lava flow, creating holes in the sides of the volcano to alleviate the buildup of pressure, containing the ash, saving any hapless people who somehow got trapped. But no, this time she didn't even have to do anything - Captain Atom had taken care of it. Which was a relief for Kara. It meant she could spend this evening hanging out with her BFF. Hopefully to watch that TV game show involving thrones. Leah did say it would be full of surprises. Which was a good thing. A nice casual game show where the contestants won thrones, instead of a game like that The Last of Us thing with deaths that would take you by surprise and make you feel helpless. Kara was maybe a few miles away when she decided to look ahead to see if Leah was still there. Otherwise she'd have to call... The two enter the apartment without a sound. Literally: stealth systems engaged, there's NOTHING for Leah to hear. Really high tech stuff. She yawning and wondering largely if she should try to deal with the ice cream in the fridge or if it's not worth the effort, when a shadowy figure steps up behind her. Dark and threatening, and without any presence at all, the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out the injection gun. Behind him, the women adjusts her glasses to let in enough light, automatically setting for this light level, and taps her earset to let them know what's going on. But there is a third hunter in the room. Truly dangerous, the pair of tresspassers are unaware of the danger they're in, as it comes out of the washroom and narrows its eyes. Stalking and amused by these two, the hunter approaches them from behind, and suddenly there's a bloodcurdling scream as the CAT launches itself at the intruders! KILL! Considering that Streaky has been almost able to sneak attack Kara, two trained superspy operatives have no chance, right? Kara sees the ensuing chaos happening, and rather than see if either of intruders would shoot her cat before he scratches their eyes out and consumes their souls, or whatever cats do (that's probably what cats do, to be fair), she superspeeds to her apartment to intercept them. "Hey?!" Kara crosses her arms. "Either you two are the most unlucky burglars in the history of burglary, or you came looking for trouble. Either way... this is NOT going to be your lucky night." The female is in the process of trying to tag the devil-cat with her tranq gun before it gets one of her major arteries at the moment, while the guy wipes his face. A slice across his cheek is dribbling blood, and neither one of them is actually keeping up with the cat's movements very well, though. To their credit, neither one of them is doing the standard villain monologue. At all. Streaky latches onto the girl's wrist, fangs sinking in and making her drop the gun but giving the other a chance to target it. Leah however is looking over the back of the couch with wide eyes, her hands on the back and her head between them. "Wha..." To be fair, she's only had a second to adjust to the intrusion. And isn't combat-trained. Kara Zor-El quickly disengages Streaky from the intruders when the tranq is fired, causing Kara to stop the dart with her hand. "You're lucky he doesnt have superpowers or something." She puts Streaky down and looks at them. "Tell me you're not stupid enough to try something...." Then sees Leah. "Leah!" Followed with a careful, "Stay over there..." Kara Zor-El's hands quickly whip out to grab each of them by the scruffs of their shirts. "So... you can either be dumb and try something, or be smart and tell me who you are and why you broke into my apartment? I'll ask nicely." She pauses and lifts them both up until their feet dangle off the ground. "Please?" she says, more like 'or else.' The guy actually crosses his arms, trying to tough it out. The sounds in their ears pause though, with a voice on the other end saying, "Abort." Rather unnecessarily really. Then "Code One." At which point, Leah breaks in with "I don't know what's going on, somebody tell me what's going on?" The female's eyes flicker toward Leah then back to Kara, and she says, "We came to steal your valuables. Aliens have all kinds of fancy stuff." She's lying, but she's been well coached. The guy nods agreeably. "Thieves." Which is a load of bull, from their heartbeat and skin responses. Then Leah breaks in with, "Why the tranq guns then. How did I know what they were?" Kara Zor-El frowns. "Not to mention... I'm really good at telling when people are lying to me. Super senses. - they're better than a lie detector. She dumps them on her couch, then there's a blur, and Kara's back with two bars from another room, which she quickly wraps around each of them. "Not to mention I can hear what was being said into the ear-sets." She then turns one of their heads to the side to look at what microphone was issuing them orders. The earpieces go completely dead at that moment, obvious sign of someone monitoring from the other end. There's literally nothing to hear. Leah gets out of the way, having been using the couch for her personal zone, but happy to abandon it. And get pants, as she's realizing that she's mostly naked. Being skimpy in cosplay is different from being skimpy in panties. The two aren't even sweating yet, though their eyes widen at having bars wrapped around them like silly putty, and they try their strength against them. Automatically really, anyone would. "We'd like to be arrested now," the guy says. Stubborn apparently. "You can't hold us like this." A scan of them shows no ID at all, of any type, but they've got various tech on them. Skintight body armor. Miniaturized sonic emitters that they can't reach in their vest pockets. Some kind of tech in their TEETH. But there's a signal coming from outside...in the van they came in. Which a quick glance would show SHIELD tech inside. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "I'm sorry, apparently you're under the impression that I'm a police officer." She then looks to see where the signal she's detecting with her senses is coming from. Then she peers at the van more closely, and frowns. "On second hand, yeah. Leah... call the police. Tell them there are two burglars who broke in and need to be arrested. I have somewhere to go." Leah comes back with pants and a comfy sweater, pulling the sweater on as she does. She blinks, then says, "Um, okay. I can do that." She glances at the pair, then at where she thinks the cat's gone, and says, "Should I be worried?" She reaches for her celphone and wishes for liquor. Kara Zor-El looks back at them. "No. But I know who should be." Then she flies out the window, taking a quick stop to grab a certain van and fly off quickly towards a certain helicarrier over New York City.